Rockola
by Invasor Irken K
Summary: Hola, esta es una colección de varias historias tipo songfic, principalmente de Gaz y Zim pero puedo ir haciendo de otros personajes según se me vallan ocurriendo.
1. Vuelve

** Vuelve**

Habían pasado solo 2 semanas y parecía que habían sido años, se pudo haber evitado todo esto desde un principio pero tenía que dejarse llevar, "bien hecho Zim" (pensaba) la extrañaba, extrañaba el sonido de su juego, su compañía, el olor de su pelo, sus besos, su cuerpo, el sonido de su nombre dicho por ella, La extrañaba a ella a Gaz.

Algo me dice que ya no volverás  
>estoy seguro que esta vez<br>no habrá marcha atrás

Todo había sido su culpa, él no podía permitirse esa clase de sentimientos por un simple ser humano después de todo él era un invasor Irken y no cualquiera él era el todo poderoso Zim y no necesitaba a nadie, no la necesitaba a ella, y sobre todo no podía seguir con ella, lo distraía, no lo dejaba concentrarse, a su lado no le daban ganas de hacer otra cosa que no fuera estar con ella, y así nunca iba a lograr conquistar el planeta, nunca podría regresar a Irk. le tuvo que decir que no debían seguir viéndose, que ya no lo la necesitaba, que solo la había utilizado para fines de estudio, "igual que como cualquier cosa en este sucio pedazo de tierra", le dijo; nunca va a olvidar la mirada que tenía, él se hubiera esperado verla indiferente o si acaso llena de ira, esa ira que la caracterizaba, que lo había hecho temer por su vida después de haberle dicho aquello, esa ira que lo había cautivado desde el principio, sin embargo por unos segundos no vio otra cosa en su mirada que no fuera dolor y luego nada, solo indiferencia, "como sea" dijo ella y una vez cruzado la puerta nada, no la había vuelto a ver, Zim suspiró, tenía que volver a trabajar.

Después de todo fui yo a decirte que no  
>sabes bien que no es cierto<br>estoy muriendo por dentro.

Ya habían pasado varios meses, y no la había vuelto a ver, sería más fácil verla si siguieran en la misma ciudad pero desde hace tiempo que se habían mudado ella y su hermano, bestia Dib, ya ni siquiera lo molestaba tratando de impedir que conquistara la tierra y ahora que tenía el camino libre no tenía ganas de poner su plan en marcha, ni siquiera Gir lo animaba, al contrario no hacia otra cosa que preguntar cuando iba a regresar Gazy, como el la llamaba, algo a lo que él no podía contestar, en fin que más daba, no él no podía permitirse seguir así tenía que encontrarla, después de todo es por el bien de la misión, solo eso se trataba de engañar el mismo.

Y ahora es que me doy cuenta  
>que sin ti no soy nada<br>he perdido las fuerzas  
>he perdido las ganas<p>

Fue fácil localizarla, realmente lo pudo haber hecho en cualquier momento, se alegraba de haberle regalado ese video juego que tanto le gustaba, ella nunca supo que le había puesto un chip rastreador, aunado a eso ser hijo de un padre extremadamente famoso no deja mucha privacidad, recordaba cómo se emocionó cuando le había regalado ese juego, si, ese había sido un muy buen día para los dos, fue cuando descubrió que tan placentero podría ser tenerla feliz no había parado de llenarlo de eso que los humanos llaman besos incluso aún recordaba la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro aún dormida envuelta en sus sabanas. Realmente le gustaba hacerla feliz, le importaba más complacerla a ella que a sus más altos, era algo que simplemente no podía evitar, incluso si servir a los más altos estaba en su programación.

He intentado encontrarte  
>en otras personas<br>no es igual  
>no es lo mismo<br>nos separa un abismo

Llevó el crucero voot hacia donde indicaba el rastreador, al parecer era un centro comercial, ahora solo tenía que localizarla y ¿luego? Mmmm. Ya pensaría en algo pero tenía que volver a la base con ella, ya no soportaba no tenerla a su lado, Zim entró llevaba puesto su más nuevo disfraz, lo hacía verse realmente como cualquier otro chico terrícola, el rastreador indicaba que Gaz estaba en una de esas pizzerías del cerdo que tanto le gustan, a él siempre le había resultado escalofriante ese lugar pero si quería a Gaz de vuelta tenía que entrar por ella y lo que vio no le agradó mucho, estaba sentada en una de las mesas pero no estaba sola, también estaba con su hermano y con otro terrícola ¿Quién era ese sucio humano? ¿Y porque estaba sentado junto a Gaz? Gaz por su lado se limitaba a comer su pizza y contestaba de vez en cuando al chico que no le quitaba la mirada para nada, Zim sintió su sangre hervir, ¿lo habrá cambiado acaso? Ahora que pensaba, se había tardado en ir a buscarla, tal vez ya era tarde, pensó.

Vuelve  
>que sin ti la vida se me va<br>oh, vuelve  
>que me falta el aire si tu no estas<br>oh, vuelve  
>nadie ocupara tu lugar<br>Sobra tanto espacio  
>si no estás<br>no paso un minuto sin pensar  
>sin ti la vida lentamente se me va<p>

Gaz estaba de espaldas por lo que no había forma de que lo viera, pero bueno su hermano era otra historia, Zim estaba tan en shock pensando si debía ir a hablarle que ni siquiera había notado cuando Dib ya estaba a su lado ¿Qué pasa Zim? ¿No te gusta la competencia?, ella te estuvo esperando, pero no creíste que te iba a esperar toda la vida ¿o si?, esto dejó a Zim sin palabras, Dib continuó, se llama Rick y el tipo realmente me agrada para ella, Dib bajo los hombros y suspiró antes de continuar, pero sé que aún siente algo por ti y me importa la felicidad de Gaz incluso si tu estas incluido en el paquete, pero te lo advierto, Zim nunca había visto a Dib tan serio, si vas a hacer algo, más te vale volver a hacerla feliz porque si me llego a enterar que le vuelves a hacer daño Zim te juro que no descansaré hasta verte en una plancha de disección, le dio una palmada en la espalda y se retiró no sin antes limitarse a decir… Suerte.

Algo me dice  
>ya no sirve de nada<br>tantas noches en vela  
>aferrado a mi almohada<br>Si pudiera tan solo regresar un momento  
>ahora es que te comprendo<br>ahora es cuando te pierdo

¿Realmente podría recuperarla? tenía muchas cosas que pensar por lo que salió de la pizzería, al ver esto Dib se golpeó la frente con la mano tal vez se había dado por vencido, no él lo conocía y si algo Zim nunca hacía era tirar la toalla "tonto" pensó moviendo la cabeza. Una vez que terminaron de comer decidieron ir a casa, Dib les pidió adelantarse tenía que comprar todavía algunas cosas, A Rick esto le agradó así podría pasar más tiempo con Gaz y esta era su oportunidad para pedirle que fuera su novia, por lo que la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa una vez ahí le confesó sus sentimientos, Gaz no sabía que responder ella realmente no sentía nada por él, aunque no quisiera que fuera así, aún quería a Zim, pero bueno tal vez era hora de avanzar, cuando Gaz pudo reaccionar los labios de Rick ya se acercaban peligrosamente Gaz se preparó y cerró los ojos pero el beso nunca llegó, cuando pudo reaccionar Rick estaba tirado en el césped y ¿Zim? Estaba sobre él apunto de golpearlo, Gaz salió disparada para separarlos

G.- ¿Zim que haces aquí? R.- ¿Gaz lo conoces? Preguntó Rick. G.- Sí descuida, nos vemos Rick. R.- Pero Gaz estábamos en algo, se quejó. Z.-Ya te dijo que te fueras, así que adiós Rick dijo Zim en un tono burlón, no soportaba al tipo, ni la idea de lo que hubiese pasado de no haber llegado a tiempo.

Gaz ante esto miró a Zim muy molesta y a Rick no le quedó de otra que hacerle caso a Gaz no sin antes decirle a Gaz que le hablaba después para saber su respuesta.

Vuelve  
>que sin ti la vida se me va<br>oh, vuelve  
>que me falta el aire si tu no estas<br>oh, vuelve  
>nadie ocupara tu lugar<br>Sobra tanto espacio  
>si no estás<br>no paso un minuto sin pensar  
>sin ti la vida lentamente se me va<br>Y a pesar que fui yo  
>a decirte que no<br>sin embargo aquí yo sigo insistiéndote

Una vez solos Gaz no podía creer que el que estuviera parado ahí era Zim, no podía verlo a los ojos no quería que sus sentimientos la traicionaran.

G.- ¿Qué quieres Zim? ¿Se te acabaron los animales de prueba?

Z.- Gaz, Gir te extraña regresa conmigo

G.- ¿Solo haces esto por Gir? ¿Vienes aquí después de meses y casi golpeas a mi novio porque tu robot me extraña? Gaz sabía que Rick no era su novio pero la ira ya se había apoderado de ella y quería terminar cuanto antes con esto.

Zim suspiró su orgullo no podría salir intacto después de todo,

No Zim también te extraña con todo su squeedily spooch, y sé que ese humano no es tu novio, lo sé porque no lo vez de la misma forma con la que veías a Zim,

G.- ¿De qué hablas?, Gaz se preguntaba ¿cómo es que lo notó?.

Z.- De que no lo vez con la mirada que tenías para Zim, esa mirada que a Zim le hace sentir que acaba de conquistar algo más valioso incluso que el planeta entero, Gaz fui un tonto, pero ya no puedo seguir negando lo que siento, estoy dispuesto a darte la más romántica aventura amorosa que un Invasor Irken puede dar, Zim se arrodilló y le tomó la mano y le entregó un brazalete de un material verde muy extraño, era hermoso , mmmpp no sé si sea lo mismo en la tierra pero por favor se la unidad compañera de vida de Zim.

Gaz nunca creyó que Zim pudiera decir ese tipo de cosas, del tipo que si Gaz hubiera visto en una película las podría llamar cursi y se habría burlado, pero en este caso la había dejado desarmada, antes de que dijera todo eso estaba dispuesta a mandarlo a volar por todo lo que le había hecho, pero tampoco podía seguir negando que aún lo quería y que Zim era el único capaz de hacerla feliz, de hecho si se lo hubiera pedido meses atrás sin pensarlo 2 veces habría dicho que sí, pero ahora todo era repentino y no sabía que decir, tenía muchas dudas ¿podría estar utilizándola de nuevo?

El silencio de Gaz estaba poniendo nervioso a Zim, empezó a preguntarse ¿Qué pasaría si ella le decía que no? No podía regresar con las manos vacías, no después de todo lo que le costó aceptar que estaba loco por esa humana; Todos estos pensamientos cruzaban en la espera de una respuesta hasta que Dib llegó.

Vuelve que sin ti la vida se me va  
>oh, vuelve<br>que me falta el aire si tu no estas  
>oh, vuelve<br>nadie ocupara tu lugar Sobra tanto espacio  
>si no estás<br>no paso un minuto sin pensar  
>sin ti la vida lentamente se me va<p>

D.- Ella dice que si Zim.

G.-Oye, creo que la que tiene que decidir soy yo- dijo Gaz molesta, había arruinado su momento.

D.- Por favor Gaz- dijo Dib desesperado- todos estos meses te he visto como zombie, no has vuelto a ser la misma y si no lo quisieras ya hubieras aceptado salir con alguno de los montones de chicos que te he presentado desde que llegamos, así que por favor ya acepta para que podamos continuar con nuestras vidas y entrar a la casa está empezando a hacer frio.

G.- Ok Zim, como sea acepto.

Zim no podía contener la alegría que estaba sintiendo, rápidamente se incorporó y la abrazó, estrellando sus labios con los de ella en el proceso.

D.- mmpp mas respeto Zim estas en mi casa, y esa es mi hermana, en la tarde creí que te habías ido ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

Z.- Zim muy a su pesar se separó y le respondió, tenía que ir por el brazalete de compañeros de vida, era la única oportunidad de Zim y no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Gaz otra vez, afortunadamente regresé a tiempo dijo Zim recordando cierto evento que hubiese pasado si no hubiera llegado con algo de disgusto.

En eso Gaz le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

Z..- Auch, pero ¿Por qué golpeas a Zim?

G.- Eso fue por tardarte tanto, y bien ¿ahora qué?

Z.- Ahora Gaz vuelve a la base con Zim, dijo mientras la cargaba muy al estilo de novia hacia el crucero voot, humano Dib no la esperes ella ahora es de Zim.

D.- Si como sea, ya váyanse par de tontos, me invitan a la boda y recuerda lo que te dije Zim, te estaré vigilando.

Z.- Descuida Zim promete hacerla feliz.

G.- Dib no le comentes nada a papá, pienso hablar con él cuando hallamos planeado la boda.

D.- Ok, pero para tu información según las tradiciones de Zim ustedes ya están casados.

G.- Sí pero eso es aparte, tu solo has lo que te digo, bueno adiós. – Ella ya lo convencería después de todo había prometido hacerla feliz ¿no? Y los dos podían salir beneficiados del proceso de convencimiento pensó.

Zim sabía que ya sea que decidiera continuar con su misión o no lo decidiría más adelante, después de todo a partir de esta noche no pensaba dejar ir lo que consideraba su mejor conquista.

Vuelve  
>que sin ti la vida se me va<br>oh, vuelve  
>que me falta el aire si tu no estas<br>oh, vuelve  
>nadie ocupara tu lugar<p>

Ya eran algo tarde Zim y Gaz se encontraban acurrucados en la cama después de una larga sesión y durmiendo cuando sonó el celular de Gaz, Zim lo alcanzó y al ver de quien era la llamada sonrió con maldad y lo contestó.

Z.- ¿Bueno? R.- ¿Gaz?

Z.- Ella no te puede contestar en este momento, esta algo indispuesta pero ni te molestes en volver a llamar, su respuesta es no, hasta nuca- dijo Zim arrojando el teléfono rompiendo este en el instante en que chocó contra la pared.

G.- Me debes un celular, Gaz dijo aún con los ojos cerrados, ahora no hagas ruido estoy tratando de dormir-dijo mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

Creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto pensó Zim y volvió a acomodarse con una Gaz dormida en sus brazos.

FIN.


	2. Tu Misterioso Alguien

Hola a todos otra vez, esta es una canción que por alguna razón se me pegó es del grupo Miranda y se llama tu misterioso alguien por si no la hubican y la quieren escuchar, por cierto sé que el fic decía Gaz y Zim pero se me hacía tentador hacer esta pareja, bueno que lo disfruten.

**Tu Misterioso Alguien **

Otro día más otro planeta que conquistado, la operación ruina inevitable ha sido todo un éxito pensaba Red, ser el más alto era un trabajo de tiempo completo, claro tenía sus ventajas entre ellas los bocadillos y poder tomar lo que quisiera de los planetas conquistados, así fue como la había conocido a ella, una sonrisa cruzó por su cara cuando la imagen de su compañera vino a su mente, su temible y a la vez hermosa esposa Gaz.

Hay alguien en tu vida que esta transformándote.

Hay alguien que ha cambiado en ti la forma en que te ves.

Hay alguien nuevo que se apareció

Y que tu corazón robo.

Ya lo sé.

Solo dime ¿quién es?

R.-MMMM ahora que lo pienso últimamente no hemos compartido tiempo juntos, solo cuando llegaba cuando llegaba al dormitorio que compartían y por lo regular ella ya se encontraba dormida, Ya sé, debería ir por Gaz tal vez podríamos desayunar juntos antes de que tenga que irme a ver que planetas son los siguientes a conquistar.

Era duro ser el encargado de las operaciones militares del planeta, pero definitivamente no preferiría el trabajo de su hermano, Purpura era el encargado de todo lo relacionado con la ciencia y tecnología lo cual a él le resultaba sumamente aburrido.

R.- Seguramente debe estar en la biblioteca- Pensó- él conocía muy bien los hobbies de Gaz y lo más probable es que se encontrara leyendo o jugando su GS vagamente recordaba haberla visto en ese lugar.

Red caminó por los pasillos y minutos más tarde como había sido su sospecha la encontró distraída leyendo, Gaz por su parte estaba tan absorta en el libro que no notó que la observaban hasta que unos brazos envolvieron su cintura, a lo que ella sonrió y solo cerró los ojos y se recargó sobre el pecho del dueño de esos brazos.

R.- ¿Cómo está la más bella compañera de vida?

Gaz abrió los ojos de repente y se separó sorprendida.

G.- Red hola

Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por Red, el cual empezó a sentir de repente una molestia formándose en su interior.

R.- ¿Ocurre algo Gaz? ¿Porque te sorprendes?

La mente de Red empezó a trabajar a mil por hora ¿será que esperaba a alguien más?, ¿alguien quería arrebatarle lo que es suyo?

G.- No claro que no quien más que a tu podría abrazarme de esa forma tontito dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Esto de cierta forma tranquilizó a Red quien gustosamente aceptó el abrazo y la invitó a que desayunara con él, ella aceptó y se dirigió con él al comedor.

Mientras desayunaban Red admiraba la belleza de Gaz a su ojos ella lucia espectacular pero hubo algo que llamó su atención ella llevaba unos bellos pendientes ámbar que hacían juego con sus ojos, que no recordaba haberle regalado.

Deja de ser tan paranoico Red -se dijo a sí mismo- esas joyas a simple vista se veían procedentes de Macrobt uno de sus últimos planetas conquistados, seguramente han de ser de la bóveda de riquezas de planetas conquistados que tenían, ya era tarde y tenía que irse, después averiguaría acerca de los pendientes.

¿Quién Es Tu nuevo amor?

¿Tu nueva ocupación?

Tu misterioso Alguien

A quien has ocultado de mi todo el tiempo

Para no matarme.

Pero con los días Red empezó a notar más cosas extrañas en Gaz, a veces ya ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, no la encontraba en los lugares que normalmente frecuentaba y parecía más distante, necesitaba un consejo, necesitaba hablar con su hermano.

R.- Purpura te lo digo, sospecho que ella me engaña, no encuentro otra explicación a su comportamiento, pero averiguaré quien es y cuando lo haga lo mataré con mis propias manos-dijo con la voz llena de furia.

P.-Cálmate Red seguro son tus alucinaciones, te has vuelto un poco paranoico ¿sabes? dijo tranquilamente mientras se metía unas papas fritas a la boca, talf vezf solof estáf aburridaf- dijo con la boca llena- y ha vagado por ahí y si te preocupa tanto ¿no crees que deberías pasar más tiempo con ella?

R.- Purpura sabes que eso no es posible la invasión está en un punto crucial y tenemos que planear cada movimiento meticulosamente, además creo que tienes razón tal vez el estrés me hace pensar cosas, ella no me haría eso ¿cierto? y ¿quién se atrevería a tratar de robar la esposa de un más alto? Digo somos los más altos no hay un Irken que se nos compare, Purpura no sé qué haría sin ti -dijo un poco más tranquilo mientras tomaba unas rosquillas y se retiraba de la habitación.

P.- ¿Quién se atrevería? Solo un idiota Red…. dijo mientras su mirada se perdía en la ventana.

Como se le había ocurrido pensar que eso fuera posible, que ella lo engañara, ahora parecía una idea bastante ridícula, pero bueno quien iba a culparlo, ella era todo para él, la amaba y la solo idea de ella en los brazos de otro lo enloquecía, Red se fue directo a la habitación que compartía con Gaz y para variar ella ya se encontraba dormida, como extrañaba los días en los que ella lo esperaba para preguntarle como había sido su día, ahora estaba ahí, de su lado de la cama plácidamente dormida, se veía profundamente dormida ni siquiera se había quitado los pendientes, no era bueno que durmiera con ellos, ya se le había olvidado que iba a averiguar acerca de ellos, Red se acercó a Gaz y los retiró para verlos mejor ahora que los veía bien el definitivamente no se los había regalado ni tampoco eran algo que hubiese tomado de la bóveda, sí definitivamente la piedra parecía de Macrobt pero la forma era algo única, parecía de procedencia Irken, para obtener algo así debías mandarlos a hacer y era sumamente costoso ¿pero quien?, el conocimiento de esto puso la sangre de Red a hervir ya no eran sospechas había alguien más y tenía que averiguar quién era.

¿Quién es tu seductor?

¿Tu rey y tu peón?

¿Quien ocupó el lugar que siempre ocupe yo?

Tu misterioso alguien

Me robo.

Había salido de la habitación hacia el estudio, observaba cada detalle de los pendientes que tenía en su mano, claro que había tenido ganas de arrojarlos al espacio y decirle a ella que sabía que había alguien más, pero tenía que ser inteligente si quería atrapar al gusano que trataba de robarle a Gaz, habían pasado ya varias horas y definitivamente necesitaba un trago, así que se dirigió al salón de bocadillos seguramente ahí podría relajarse un poco y seguir planeando como desenmascarar a la sabandija pero al parecer no estaba desocupado el salón.

R.- Purpura ¿Qué haces aquí?

P.- Bocadillos nocturnos ¿no es obvio? ¿Gustas? dijo mientras le pasaba un tazón de nachos a su gemelo.

R.- No, Purpura yo vine aquí porque necesito un trago.

Purpura enseguida supo que algo estaba mal con él, Red amaba los nachos tanto como él y ¿dijo que necesitaba un trago?, pero no preguntaría esperaría a que él le contara.

P.-Ok, más para mí - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y devorándose los nachos.

R.- Ella si me engaña Purpura-Dijo con verdadero dolor y pesadez.

Al oír esto púrpura escupió los nachos.

P.- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Sabes con quién?

R.- Mis sospechas eran ciertas Purpura, lo sé por esto, dijo mientras extendía su mano mostrando los pendientes, yo no se los regalé y tú y yo sabemos que no es algo que puedes conseguir fácilmente.

P.- Te dije que pasaras más tiempo con ella.

R.- No empieces con eso, sabes que eso es imposible.

P.- Sabes que no lo es, yo llevo la mitad de la carga y me doy mi tiempo para bocadillos y otras cosas, todo es organización hermano.

R.- Basta, no estas ayudando, he pensado en algo que tal vez me ayude a descubrirlos pero necesito afinar detalles y una vez que atrape a ese imbécil lo voy a….

P.- aahh ¿sabes? Te ves muy cansado tal vez deberías ir a descansar y mañana me lo dices y te ayudo ¿ok?.

R.-Creo que tienes razón-dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro- necesito tener mi pack al 100% mañana, entonces te veo en unas 4 horas en el salón de juntas y no llegues tarde o te llevaré arrastrando, y sabes que lo haré.

P.- ja si como sea bye- decía mientras su vista regresaba a las golosonas.

Red regresó a la habitación y lo primero que hizo fue dejar los pendientes en el buró de Gaz no quería levantar sospechas de que ya lo sabía si quería que su plan funcionara.

Ahora te despiertas y preparas un café

Desde que me he enterado yo no puedo ni comer.

Cariño, no soporto estar sin ti,

Pero parece que tú sí.

¿Quién es él?

¡Dime y lo matare!

R.- Gaz te informo que Purpura y yo tenemos que salir de viaje una semana.

G.- ¿Salir de viaje? a ¿Dónde?

R.- Parece que hay un sistema a algunos años luz de aquí que necesita de nuestra atención.

G.- y ¿Por qué no te comunicas con ellos y lo dirigen todo desde aquí? – dijo sin apartar la vista de su GS.

R.- Diablos es lista -pensó- Parece que han bloqueado las transmisiones fuera del planeta, tendremos que estar mandando soldados al planeta para que nos mantengan informados.

G.- Mmmm ok, suerte, dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

Parece que todo iba según lo planeado ahora solo tenía que ir por purpura y pondría su plan en marcha cuanto antes, ya deseaba tener en sus manos a ese canalla, lo torturaría hasta la muerte.

¿Quién es tu nuevo amor?

¿Tu nueva ocupación?

Tu misterioso alguien

A quien has ocultado de mi todo el tiempo

Para no matarme.

¿Quién es tu seductor?

¿Tu rey y tu peón?

¿Quien ocupó el lugar que siempre ocupe yo?

Tu misterioso alguien

Me robo.

Seguía pensando, estaba frustrado, no había forma que ella supiera que todo fue una trampa para atraparla con él, el único que sabía de su falso viaje era Purpura y él estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, nunca lo traicionaría diciéndole a ella, las cámaras nunca mostraron a Gaz con nadie todo el tiempo que estuvo de "viaje".

(Quiero saber quién es)

Y no me animo a preguntarte por el

Porque sería peor.

(A veces es mejor)

Dejarlo todo correr.

¿Quién es tu nuevo amor?

A quien has ocultado.

Red bebía otro trago ya iba por la segunda botella, pensaba en una solución, ya no soportaba más, tenía que enfrentarla, decirle que lo sabía, sabía que lo engañaba y que necesitaba saber con quién, después de todo él era el más alto ¿quién podría ser mejor compañero para ella que él? Que la amaba y estaba dispuesto a olvidar todo lo sucedido si se lo decía para que pudiera asesinarlo con sus propias manos, o en caso que no le dijera quien era y aunque no soportaba del todo la idea lo mejor era que se marchara no la mataría pero no quería volver a verla en su vida, tenía que resolver esto de una vez por todas iría en este mismo momento, Red tomaba su último trago cuando entró purpura por sus bocadillos nocturnos.

¿Quién es tu seductor?

¿Tu rey y tu peón?

¿Quien ocupó el lugar que siempre ocupe yo?

Tu misterioso alguien

Me robo.

Red se quedó mirando como purpura arrasaba con los bocadillos hasta que algo llamó su atención un destello muy particular sobresalía de la parte alta de su hombro, purpura solo sintió la mano de Red y volteó para ver con horror que era lo que Red le había quitado del hombro y se quedó sin habla, ¿Qué podía decir? Odiaba hacerle eso a su propio hermano, habían tratado tantas veces de pararlo para no lastimarlo pero no podían, tenían tanto en común, él también la amaba.

R.- Llevaré esto a la habitación no quiero que Gaz se ponga histérica buscando su pendiente mañana- dijo de una forma resignada, ahora lo entendía todo, las piezas encajaban, ¿porque había sido tan ciego?, ¿Por qué las dos personas que más amaba? – creo que mañana necesitaré otro trago, dijo mientras se retiraba de la habitación soltando un suspiro.

Tu misterioso alguien

Me robo.

Fin


	3. I don't Want to Miss a Thing

Hola otra vez esta vez puse esta canción porque me encanta se trata de I don't want to miss a thing de Aerosmith, a ver que les parecer nos vemos.

**I don't Want to Miss a Thing.**

**I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing,**

(Podría permanecer despierto, Solo para escucharte respirar)

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping, **

(Ver tu sonrisa mientras duermes)

**While you are far away and dreaming, **

(Mientras estás lejos y soñando)

En la oscuridad de la noche el solo permanecía quieto en un rincón mirándola, después de todo los Irken no necesitan dormir, cuantas cosas habían pasado desde que había llegado al planeta, él había llegado para conquistarlo pero ya hace tiempo que había dejado de intentarlo le había encontrado gusto a vivir ahí, pasó junto a un espejo y se miró, ahora que lo pensaba se alegró de haber pasado algún tiempo en la tierra, algo en el planeta lo había hecho crecer ya era tan alto como sus líderes eso era bueno para alguien de su planeta-bueno no para todos- pensó.

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, **

(Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce rendición)

**I could stay lost in this moment …forever,**

(Puedo quedarme perdido en este momento por siempre)

**Every moment spent with you is a moment… ****I treasure,**

(Donde cada momento que pasé contigo, es un momento que valoro mucho).

Hace unos días lo habían mandado a llamar de la masiva al él más alto purpura había sufrido un atentado por un grupo que se había hecho llamar los resisty, esto había afectado de sobre manera al más alto Red quien no se encontraba en condiciones de llevar toda la carga del planeta y necesitaba un remplazo para purpura y ahora su planeta lo necesitaba, no había nadie tan alto como él, por lo que nadie más era digno de cubrir ese lugar y ¿no había sido ese su sueño desde un inicio? De repente una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

**I don't want to close my eyes**

(No quiero cerrar mis ojos)

**I don't want to fall asleep because I miss you babe, **

(Y no quiero quedarme dormido, porque te extrañaría, nena)

**and I don't want to miss a thing**,

(y no quiero extrañar nada)

**Because even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,**

(Porque aún si soñara contigo, El más dulce de los sueños jamás lo lograría)

**I´d still miss you, babe, and I don't want to miss a thing**

(Todavía te extrañaría nena, Y no quiero extrañar nada)

G.- ¿Te piensas quedar toda la noche mirándome? O vas a venir aquí conmigo- dijo haciéndole un espacio para que estuviera a su lado.

Una sonrisa salió de los labios de Zim, ella siempre lo había sorprendido mirándola, no importaba cuan discreto trataba de ser.

**Lying close to you…. feeling your heart beating, **

(Acostado cerca de ti, sintiendo tu corazón latir)

**And I´m wondering what you are dreaming,**

(Y me pregunto con qué estas soñando)

**Wondering if it's me you are seeing**,

(Me pregunto si soy yo a quien estás viendo)

**Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,**

(Entonces beso tus ojos y agradezco a dios que estemos juntos)

**And I just want to stay with you, **

(Yo solo quiero estar contigo)

**in this moment forever, forever and ever**

(En este momento por siempre para siempre jamás)

Para ella esta no era una noche en particular el solía visitarla mientras dormía, era algo que le gustaba hacer a él, ella siempre dejaba la ventana abierta para él, soltó un suspiro no quería imaginar esa ventana cerrada de ahora en adelante, no quería imaginar no volver estar así con ella velando su sueño, sin aspirar su aroma y abrazarla protectoramente hacia él.

**I don't want to close my eyes**

(No quiero cerrar mis ojos)

**I don't want to fall asleep because I miss you babe,**

(Y no quiero quedarme dormido, porque te extrañaría, nena)

**and I don't want to miss a thing**,

(y no quiero extrañar nada)

**Because even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,**

(Porque aún si soñara contigo, El más dulce de los sueños jamás lo lograría)

**I´d still miss you, babe, and I don't want to miss a thing**

(Todavía te extrañaría nena, Y no quiero extrañar nada)

Ella no sabía que tenía que irse no se lo había dicho. ¿Por qué? Bueno ella no podía acompañarlo y él tampoco podía decir que no aceptaba el cargo, no quería que vinieran por él al planeta, ya que estaba seguro que no perderían la oportunidad de conquistarlo, sería mejor así, de esta forma él podría ordenar que la tierra nunca fuera conquistada y ella podría permanecer segura en su planeta, haciendo su vida, cumpliendo sus sueños aunque fuera sin él.

**I don't want to miss one smile,**

(No quiero extrañar ni una sonrisa)

**I don't want to miss one kiss, **

(No quiero extrañar ni un beso)

**I just want to be with you right here with you, Just like this.**

(Solo quiero estar contigo, aquí mismo contigo, como ahora)

**I just want to hold you close,**

(Solo quiero tenerte cerca)

**I feel your heart so close to mine **(Sintiendo tu corazón tan cerca del mío)

**And just stay here in this moment,**

(Y permanecer aquí en este momento),

**For all of the rest of time**

(Por todo el resto del tiempo).

Sabía que después de esta noche tal vez lo odiaría, por marcharse sin decir adiós y dejarla, pero lo prefería, era mejor ver en esos momentos, esa paz reflejada en su rostro sabiendo que esperaba un mañana, antes de ver el dolor en sus ojos que sabía provocaría la despedida, incluso cuando Gir se enteró que no podían llevarla con ellos empezó a llorar por todo el laboratorio rogando que llevaran también, el también quería llevarla pero no podían, trataría de hacerlo más adelante tal vez, en el fondo de su corazón tenía una pequeña esperanza pero por el momento no era justa para ella hacerle promesas que no estaba seguro de poder cumplir.

**I don't want to close my eyes**

(No quiero cerrar mis ojos)

**I don't want to fall asleep because I miss you babe,**

(Y no quiero quedarme dormido, porque te extrañaría, nena)

**and I don't want to miss a thing**,

(y no quiero extrañar nada)

**Because even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,**

(Porque aún si soñara contigo, El más dulce de los sueños jamás lo lograría)

**I´d still miss you, babe, and I don't want to miss a thing**

(Todavía te extrañaría nena, Y no quiero extrañar nada)

La chica terrícola que tenía a su lado, no importaba cuanto se lo propusiera nunca lograría sacarla de su mente ni de su corazón, ya era hora, estaba amaneciendo y tenía que marcharse, así que por última vez hundió su cara en su cuello, aspiró su aroma y mientras le daba un último beso sintió una especie de gotas deslizándose por su mejillas pero los Irken no lloraban ¿no es cierto?- cierto igual que tampoco amaban- pensó irónicamente, con todo el pesar de su corazón se levantó de la cama y miró por última vez sobre su hombro y así como cerró la ventana sintió como se hacía pedazos su corazón.

**I don't want to close my eyes**

(No quiero cerrar mis ojos)

**I don't want to fall asleep because I miss you babe, **

(Y no quiero quedarme dormido, porque te extrañaría, nena)

**and I don't want to miss a thing**,

(y no quiero extrañar nada)

**Because even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,**

(Porque aún si soñara contigo, El más dulce de los sueños jamás lo lograría)

**I´d still miss you, babe, and I don't want to miss a thing**

(Todavía te extrañaría nena, Y no quiero extrañar nada).

D.- ¿Así que decidiste tomar el cargo? , no preguntes como lo sé, solo basta con ver tu cara Zim.

Z.- Es necesario, por su seguridad, hasta nunca Dib humano, dijo tendiéndole la mano-hace tiempo habían hecho las paces por Gaz-

D.- ¿Qué le voy a decir a ella?

Z.- Que no me espere, que nunca fue mi intención extrañar nada.

**I don't want to close my eyes**

(No quiero cerrar mis ojos)

**I don't want to fall asleep, **

(Y no quiero quedarme dormido)

**And I don't want to miss a thing **

(Y no quiero extrañar nada)

Fin


End file.
